


Crimson's Love

by HeySayJesKuh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blowjobs, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Humor, M/M, Romance, Top Aomine Daiki, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeySayJesKuh/pseuds/HeySayJesKuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-scene story of a romance blossoming between Aomine and Kagami. I was inspired by Yamamoto Kotetsuko's Mankai Darling (Blooming Darling), so the story line is slightly similar. It's something that I also wrote for my Fiction Writing class :) Hope ya'll enjoy!</p><p>Sneak Peak:<br/>“Oi, if you don’t leave now I’ll call the cops,” whispered the mysterious tall figure that loomed over my shoulder as I flinched at the sound of his sultry voice. I turned my head slowly to meet with the unknown person with an expression of dread all over my face. My crimson eyes widen and locked with azure ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is HeySayJeskuh, I would like to tell you that this story has not been beta'd so the grammar (mostly tense shifts) will be present. I have not been able to have someone to check it for me, so if anyone would like to do it please lmk! Also sorry for the formatting, I'm not used to all this ;w;
> 
> Also, ***=Flashback, ~~~=Timeskip

            “Oi, if you don’t leave now I’ll call the cops,” whispered the mysterious tall figure that loomed over my shoulder as I flinched at the sound of his sultry voice. I turned my head slowly to meet with the unknown person with an expression of dread all over my face. My crimson eyes widen and locked with azure ones.

            Holy crap! It’s one of the staff members!

            “Hmm, I wonder what they do to stalkers in prison… Put them to hard labor?” said the staff member with a devilish smirk on his face as he makes a gesture to dial a number on his phone.

            I frantically waved my arms back and forth in defense, “I-It’s not what you think! Please don’t call the cops!”

            The staff member glances up and down, inspecting me. “You’re a NEET aren’t ya? I never realized how much you loved—“

            Oh no oh no! I hope he didn’t find out! As if my features can’t get anymore redder than it already is.

            “Flowers. Since you’re dumb enough to come here almost every day for the past week to stare at our flowers, you must love them like crazy. Why not just work here? “

            “Eh…? Oh yes, of course! I love them so much! Ahahaha…” I said in a desperate attempt to avoid the real subject that got me into this weird situation.

***

            It was just your average spring day where the cherry blossoms are in bloom and there is a slight breeze here and there. Twirling my basketball on my fingertip as I was on my way to play street-ball at the neighboring court when I saw him for the first time. He was a bit shorter compared to my 6’3” height, with light blue hair sticking every which way and clear cerulean eyes. I just couldn’t take my eyes off him when suddenly _thud!_ I scrunched my eyes shut and clenched my nose with my hand as I glared at the object in front of me that obstructed my path. The ball that was spinning on my finger has rolled off towards the subject that captured my attention.

            “Excuse me, I believe this belongs to your?” He held out the ball with both of his hands that gave this sparkly aura around him. Oh how that look made me want to jump him right here right now!

            “Uh yeah… th-thanks.”

            “What position do you play? You seem to be an experienced player.”

            “I play Power Forward in matches but mostly just street-ball.”

            “Oh? We should play sometime. Back in middle and high school, I was similar to the Small Forward.”

            I was about to ask him what he meant by ‘similar to Small Forward’ when a piercing voice called out from the shop behind the adorable, probably fuckable, petite male. “Oi! Tetsu! Hurry up, I gotta make some deliveries so watch the shop!”

            “I’ll be right there!” he replied back to the source and returned back to face me, “I’m sorry, but I have to return back to work. It was nice meeting you, um…?”

            “Kagami. Kagami Taiga.”

            “Kagami-kun then. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.” And with a gentle smile gracing his face, he went on his way back to the shop.

            I stood there dumbfounded just watching that small slim back with delicate curves framing his body, until the glass doors closed and there goes the love of my life. Jolting from my daze, I start to think of a plan as to how I should approach him again and confess my feelings to him... I know! I’ll casually walk into the shop a day or two from now and ask him if he wants to play 1-on-1 with me the next time he’s off! Then I’ll ask him out on a date to a movie or something and once we get alone, I’ll confess to him, ‘ _It was love at first sight Kuroko! I’m in love with you, will you please go out with me?’_ and he would blush cutely _, ‘I-I never thought you would have thought about me like that… too. I also fell in love with you at first sight.’_ From there with our mutual love, I would invite him to my place and—oh just thinking about it just sends signals down my nether regions! With my ball in hand, I rush back to my apartment completely ignoring that I was going to play some street-ball at the court.

~~~

            When the day came to initiate the plan, I completely froze on the spot like a dog with its tail between its legs. Why the hell am I getting cold feet now of all times! I practiced my lines many times in my bathroom, is it because I’m just wearing a plain navy blue t-shirt and green cargo pants? Fuck, why am I thinking like a girl all of a sudden?! Shit. I’ll try again tomorrow, but for now I’ll pretend to admire the flowers.

            Tomorrow had come but the most I can do is hide behind this stupid pole! Why can’t I just go up and talk with Kuroko? It’s so simple that I shouldn’t be cowering behind a pole like some girl who is too embarrassed to speak to the guy she likes even though they have only met or held a conversation once! Hah… maybe I should just admire him from afar? He probably doesn’t really remember a guy like me anyway despite being tall, masculine, and have striking ruby wild spiky hair. Just when I was about to call it quits and try again the following day, an alluring voice right next to my ear called out to me that sent shivers down my spine. Little did I know, that my life would turn 180˚ after meeting your typical tall, dark, and sexy.

***

            “This is here is Kagami Taiga! He will be working with us from now on. Make him feel at home Tetsu,” said the staff member while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders to introduce me to the other staff member, which was Kuroko. My mind and heart was going a mile a minute with scenarios spinning around in my little brain.

When I was being introduced, Kuroko’s face lit up briefly and said, “Hello Kagami-kun, glad to have you on our team—is what I want to say, but Aomine-kun, does he have any qualifications of working here?”

            “He can learn, he’s not that huge of an idiot, right?” Aomine lightly tapped on the side of my head while taking side-glances towards me even though he was facing Kuroko.

            “I’m not an idiot!” I said while brushing Aomine’s hand away from the side of my head, “I was really fascinated by the flowers at this shop, so I would like to learn more about them!” I put on my best-determined face in hopes that Kuroko will believe me.

            Kuroko gives Aomine a questionable stare and finalizes, “You hired him on a whim didn’t you? Oh well, that’s how you recruited me too so I shouldn’t complain.” And with that he puts on his gentle smile and re-introduces himself to me and said if I had any questions, that I can always ask him for help.

            I can’t believe it, is the love god shining on me today? This has to be the best opportunity I could get! Ok, new plan! Once I work here for about a week or so, and have him get to know me better, I can ask him out! What a brilliant idea! As I was thinking all of this, I didn’t realize I had a goofy ass grin over my face with my eyes closed and with a flush dusted over my cheeks. As if on queue Aomine declares while snaking his right arm around my waist and grabbing my chin with his left, “And then there’s me! I’m Aomine Daiki, the owner of this small flower shop.”

            I immediately separated myself from him and gave him a death glare questioning him that someone who is young as him shouldn’t be an owner. Heck, we’re all the same age apparently! And wasn’t that sexual harassment just now?! I feel like I’m going to have to keep my guard up while trying to pursue my goal.

~~~

            About a week and a half has passed and everything was going well. I got acquainted with how to cut flowers appropriately and do your typical sweeping outside the shop. It wasn’t so bad working at a flower shop, but I often find myself gazing at Kuroko most of the time until the Manager starts sexually harassing me again. Oh how I want to punch him in his egotistical face! Because of that conniving guy, I haven’t had a chance to ask Kuroko out. Kuroko is usually surrounded by a lot of middle age to old lady customers, that whenever he is available, the stupid Manager of mine comes waltzing in. But NOT today! Luckily both of our breaks are at the same time and I will take this chance to ask him out! Even if it’s just to play 1-on-1 after work.

            “H-hey Kuroko, Um I’ve been meaning to ask you something…”

            “Hmm? Is something the matter Kagami-kun?”

            “After work today… if you’re free would you mind playing 1-on-1 with me at the neighboring basketball court? I’ve been meaning to ask earlier but there wasn’t an appropriate time.”

            “I’m actually meeting someone later tonight, but if it’s right after work I think we can play a game or two. Do you have a ball?”

            “I always bring one with me!”

            “Then it’s settled. See you after work.”

            I couldn’t believe it; the time has finally come to confess my feelings to him! I should swing by the shrine tomorrow and pay my respects to the love god that has been watching over me. With a spring in my step, I ecstatically picked up the usual broom I use and swept in front of the store whisking the fallen petals from the cherry blossom trees away from the entrance. However, a spider web sensation creped up the back of my neck and a chill resonated throughout my body as if someone was lurking in the shadows watching my every move. I madly look around my surroundings to find the source but the feeling quickly disappeared when I looked back towards the shop.

~~~

            Basketball? Check. Basketball shoes? Check. My duffle bag that I always bring to work? Also Check. Both Kuroko and I exit out of the shop saying our ‘see you tomorrows’ to our Manager who reluctantly said ‘yeah yeah.’ As we were walking to the court, we began talking about each other’s days when we played basketball at our respective schools. Kuroko seemed to be a bit nervous when I said I used to live in America and learned how to play basketball while I was there. Once we arrived, we placed our belongings on the nearby bench and warmed up. I was in the mood to go all out but judging from Kuroko’s free throws he did as a test run, he doesn’t seem to be built for shooting. That was kind of a disappointment. Nevertheless! I took this opportunity to grab hold behind his body and put his arms in a position where it seemed to be a good angle to shoot at the basket. He was so small that I could easily crush him if I loose my balance! After a few more attempts of him getting the hang of shooting, I thought now would be the best time to confess.

            “Er… Kuroko?” I said with an unsteady voice that made me sound pathetic.

            “What is it Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said with little pants in between his breath.

            “I… I lo…ve…” oh come on, just say it! “I love you!” I say on the top of my lungs with my eyes shut tight as I wait in suspense for his response. My nerves are getting the best of me; I can feel my whole body shaking in place like a newborn deer learning how to walk. After a moment of silence, I open one of my eyes to peak at Kuroko to see what his reaction was, but I immediately regretted it. Fully open now, Kuroko had an apologetic look with his signature gentle smile. Shit.

            “Kagami-kun, Thank you for your affection towards me… but I’m sorry, I’ll have to decline your feelings.” Kuroko said with the most angelic voice I ever heard. It was so delicate, just like his physique.

            “I… I understand, I mean it must be weird since a guy is asking you out and all,” I tried to speak normally but with a slight shakiness to it.

            “It’s not what you thi—“ Before he could finish his sentence, someone just outside the fence of basketball court and making their way towards us said, “Hey! Kurokocchi!”

            This new guy was decked out in a fedora hat, sunglasses, a brown vest on top of a white collared dress shirt, and black skinny jeans. He also had very bright yellow hair that glistened in the setting sunlight, and to top it off with a dazzling aura that emitted around him that can make anyone blind. Just who the heck was this eccentric guy? I turned back to Kuroko who had an expression that I wish I didn’t see.

            “I know you told me to come by tonight but I just couldn’t wait for you! I missed you so much since our schedules rarely match up,” the yellow dude whined at Kuroko while wrapping both of his arms around his little figure.

            “I’m sorry Kagami-kun, but I was going to say that I’m actually seeing someone right now. Also, I think you’re the one who’s confessing to the wrong person. Someone very close to us really likes you and has been looking out for you this whole time. And I’m sure you know who exactly I’m talking about,” Kuroko explained. His partner was confused as to what was going on and kept pestering him to explain what was happening by pulling on Kuroko’s shirtsleeve. However, Kuroko said his goodbye to me, and hopes I can figure it out. He left with his lover hand in hand leaving me to stand in the middle of the center of the court.

            The cherry blossoms were falling ever so slowly around me as I recall whom it is that I’m supposed to be confessing to? Someone that both of us knew? Someone who looked after me? Suddenly, a gust of wind swept up the fallen petals and in the midst of it all, a flash of blue was dribbling a ball and in a blink of an eye it was dunked through the hoop. What was that just now? It happened all to fast; the sudden thrill in my veins began flowing through as I gawked at the blue streaks that whizzed back and forth showing off their moves. I know that azure blue from somewhere…

            “Oi, Kagami~ why don’t we have a 1-on-1? Whoever dunk’s 50 hoops first will order the loser to do whatever they want. Sound good?” Aomine asked with a sexy grin and hungry eyes that are seeking an opponent that can beat his speed.

            Without thinking I blurt out, “YOU’RE ON!” I couldn’t stop myself from chasing after him. The feelings of having someone as equal footing as me has never happened in a long time, probably back when I was still in America. The rush of excitement between the two of us dribbling the ball, pivoting about to steal the ball, everything felt so exhilarating!

~~~

            Exhausted. Extremely Exhausted. This was the best feeling ever. It was already nightfall and the moon is shining down on our tired sprawled out figures. Then it hit me. “How the heck… did you know that… I was going to be here?”

            “Ah?” Aomine pants some more. “I was at the work counter when you two were chatting in the break room. You sure are loud, Kagami.”

            “What the hell?! I’m not loud!” After I said that I immediately flinched and face palmed.

            “That’s exactly my point, you’re an idiot Ba-ka-ga-mi.”

            Dammit! I can never get used to this arrogant guys attitude! My face began to feel hot from embarrassment and being humiliated from his harmful derogatory pun on my name. “Well, ma-maybe you should said something about playing basketball. We could have played a long time ago, A-ho-mi-ne.” Right back at ya.

            “Where would be the fun in that? I knew all along that you were stalking Tetsu and you had the ‘hots’ for him. I played along and let you believe that you had a chance with him but I just couldn’t stop messing with ya. It was cute how you would get so flustered after wards and go all defense mode.” Aomine paused for a bit and stared deeply with fierce eyes almost peering into my soul, “Since you got rejected, why don’t I mend your broken heart? Give me a try.”

            “What the? It sounds like your selling a product or something. I’m not a custo—“ My sentence was swallowed up by Aomine’s forceful kiss, his right hand cradling the back of my head while his left is holding my right hand in his, in a vice grip. I didn’t know what was really happening, just like who he is; everything was going so fast my mind couldn’t keep up. He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance but that brought me back to reality and I shove him off of me. “THE FUCK AHOMINE?!” I yelled while wiping my mouth off with my forgotten towel that was on the bench.

            “I’m serious, Kagami. I fell in love with that bursting energy of yours, and earlier it was the most fun we both had in a while. You know it.” He said as he kept his gaze fixated with mine full with determination.

Kuroko said something similar along those lines, that _I_ know it. What am I supposed to know? I was so sure that I loved Kuroko, but why is Aomine confessing to me? We rarely talked to each other…

“Heck, did you also forget Bakagami? I made 50 shots before you did. So as the looser, you have to obey my commands,” Aomine said interrupting my inner contemplation.

            I’m pretty sure my upper body was as red as a tomato by now from all the heat I was feeling. Frick, he’s right. I lost myself in the moment that I forgot about the deal. It was as if the 1-on-1 we played sent a million signals that we were meant for each other. From all this awkwardness, I turn my head away from him and gave him a suggestive glance in hopes that he can read my expression. With lightning speed, he takes hold of one of my hands that urged me to run along with him.

            “H-Hey! What about my stuff?!”

            “Don’t worry, I already have them.” Aomine lifts up his other hand that has all of my things packed in my duffle bag.

            “Where the heck are we going?”

            “Where else? My place. I can’t let this opportunity to slip, can I?” He says over his shoulder with the toothiest grin he’s ever shown. His smile was so mesmerizing that my mind went completely blank.

~~~

            “Wa-wait a minute… Aomi—“ Right off the bat after entering his apartment, Aomine pins me to the door and captures my lips with his. He slips his tongue in and tries to take dominance but I won’t let him. If he wants me to submit and take the role of the girl, he’s in for a nasty fight. I push my tongue past his to explore his cavern but it led to both of us clashing our tongues against the other, which eventually led Aomine to release my lips and descends down, reaching for my belt.

            “Don't forget that I won~ just go with the flow and be a good boy,” he whispers in front of my crotch while loosening my belt and pulling it from the loops of my pants. With his hushed breath down there, my nether region can’t help but spring up to life, waiting to be freed from it’s shackles.

            “Like hell am I going to go with the flow, but… for now I’ll compromise.” I just wanted him to touch me already; the restraints from my pants are so tight against my manhood. I send him a heated look of desperation to hurry it up.

            “Don’t mind if I do~” he said while unzipping the zipper with his teeth, but was a bit surprised to see little man standing in its fine glory. Guess it was a good thing that I went commando today. With my left hand, I grab a fist full of his dark blue hair to encourage him to keep going, while my right tried to cover up my face.

            A daring lick across the underside of my manhood causes me to utter a soft moan. I use my hand to clasp over my mouth to suppress the future moans to come tonight. Aomine then engulfs the full length into his mouth and begins to bob up and down. My god, this sensation is… incredible! I… I don’t know if I can handle this much! Can’t contain my voice any longer and loosing strength in my legs, I quickly join my other hand to join with the one that was currently pulling at his hair by now. I shift them so that they are placed on both sides of his head and incoherently say, “I-I’m… cl-close!” After hearing that, Aomine pulled his mouth almost completely off my length and focused his tongue on my tip as he let out a ragged breath and said, “Go ahead.” That did it. All I could see was a vast of white behind my eyelids almost as if I’ve flown to heaven.

            Calming down from my high, I collapse on to the floor from my knees giving out. My mind is becoming like mush and I can feel the sudden heaviness behind my eyelids. I chance a glance at Aomine to see him licking up the white essence that I left all over his face. “Don’t lick that! Where’s your tissues?!” I say in a frenzy with my arms flailing about.

            “I don’t mind if it’s yours, Kagami. Or should I say, Taiga?” He answers in a seductive voice and lust still fueling in his eyes ready to take it to the next level.

            “Don’t you dare, Ahomine!” I yelled at him while throwing a shoe at his face. “Don’t think that using my first name would get me to bed with you!”

            “Tch,” Aomine clicks his tongue. “Fine, I won’t do anything more to you tonight, but you have to sleep in the same bed as me. You have to at least obey that command.”

            “If it’s just sleeping, then it should be fine. But if I catch you doing shit to me then your getting your ass kicked. Literally.”

            “I can always leave a notice that the shop will be closed tomorrow…”

            “AOMINE!”


End file.
